bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Eimi Nagareboshi
|name = Eimi Nagareboshi |kanji = 流れ星=エイミ |romanji = Nagareboshi Eimi |race = Mototsu/Seishin hybrid |birthday = January 19 |age = 11 (Unknown; Bleach: Rising Phoenix) 19 (Unknown; Rising Phoenix: Sealed Scarlet, Corrupt Black) |gender = Female |height = 121 cm 166 cm |weight = 15 kg 35 kg |eyes = Green |hair = Red |blood type = O |unusual features = Perfect features |alignment = Neutral Evil Chaotic Good |affiliation = Masato Nagareboshi Gai Nagareboshi |previous affiliation = Soul King |occupation = Masato's right-hand-woman Member of Central 46 |previous occupation = Unknown |team = None |previous team = Unknown |partner = None |previous partner = None |base of operations = Rukongai |marital status = Single |relatives = Kazuma Nagareboshi ('creator') Masato Nagareboshi (Biological father) Megami Nagareboshi (Mother; status unknown) Kagirinai Nagareboshi (half-brother) Gai Nagareboshi (older brother) Kachihi Amagase (nephew) |education = Basic |status = Alive |shikai = Sōnokōya |bankai = Tenhakkyoku Mueijoshin}} Eimi Nagareboshi (流れ星=エイミ, Nagareboshi Eimi) is an eleven-year-old orphan girl who is travelling Soul Society in search of her long-lost older brother. She is first introduced as the victim of an attempted kidnapping, which gives Gai Nagareboshi all the excuse he needs to attack his foe. As it turns out, she is Gai's younger sister. However, unbeknownst to him, Eimi is Masato Nagareboshi's right-hand-woman; having been manipulated from birth to be a professional killer that obeys his every beck and call, and she had deliberately set up such an act to inch closer to her older brother for the sole purpose of killing him. Despite her appearance and age, Eimi is without a doubt one of the strongest characters in the Rising Phoenix series. Appearance Eimi is a petite, young girl who is without a doubt the shortest character in the series, even shorter than Agito Kishima, though this does not impede her threat level in any way. Like many of the other members of her family, she possesses long vermillion hair which is tied into twintails that reach down her ankles. Her bangs frame her face, running down to her collarbones, and there is a singular large clump of hair in-between her eyes upon her forehead. To the sides of this clump, there are two thin strands that also jut down. Overall, she possesses a lithe, small figure that belies her danger level. Like her mother, Eimi possesses large, emerald eyes which portray innocence, as a contrast to her attitude. As she grows older, Eimi becomes a young woman of stunning beauty; she has long, red hair tied in twintails and bluegreen eyes. She is always seen wearing a french maid outfit topped off with thigh-high socks. Personality and Traits Eimi is a small girl who is most certainly not right in the head. In her first appearance, she was rather chaotic and loved to cause havoc wherever she went; as she believed herself to be a tool of Masato, obeying his every beck and call; her non-threatening appearance drawing her targets into a false sense of security before butchering them with ease. Having never experienced any sort of love before, Eimi became confused and worried; she had no idea how to react. Thanks to Gai showing her love at the end of Rising Phoenix, Eimi has become a more relaxed individual; to the point of being the 'only sane person' amongst her three siblings. Now, Eimi can be described as naive to a fault; and like her siblings, she refuses to accept her legacy as a Mototsu, and just wants to live as a normal girl. Although she doesn't like violence, she will clearly violence to solve her problems to which Gunha labeled her as 'tsundere'; with her often getting into scuffles with Kagirinai, always striking him mercilessly. A trait picked up from Gai is that she has a sharp tongue and isn't afraid to speak her mind or insult people even if it's to strangers. She would often swallow everything her brothers say and regurgitate it ad hoc as a form of advice, sometimes in inappropriate context. She acts very "unlady like"; as she speaks very similarly to Kagirinai, and she does certain things, such as vomiting or picking her nose. However, she is still a young girl who likes others to pamper her and on some occasions has shown to have a girly side. Although she doesn't act like she gives a damn about her brothers, such as beating up Kagirinai, she loves them and becomes even stronger and determined to protect her loved ones. Even Eimi has strong maternal instincts; as seen when she wanted to breast feed the child Gai saved in an omake. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Because of the rigorous training she went through in order to become Masato's bodyguard; Eimi possesses great mastery in swordsmanship and her skills in swordsmanship are of the highest caliber. Her offensive capabilities mainly come from her swordplay, in which she uses a specialized defensive style that enables her to block nearly anything with her blade. Eimi has shown great skill in utilizing the reverse-grip of swordsmanship as well as the normal grip; and even though her teacher Hanako Suzumega has stated that using reverse-grip is illogical, she has retorted that "our worlds seem to work differently". She is even capable of employing her sword effectively using her feet, by wielding its hilt between her hallux and second toe. Finally, her sword slashes possess so much force behind them that they are able to slice through metal using only the air pressure from the swings. *'Kuzuryūsen' (九頭龍閃, "Nine-Headed Dragon Strike"): An original Zanjutsu technique developed by Eimi. While it is meant to be used as sword technique, she has developed it to the point that she can adapt and change how it appears depending on the circumstances of its use, such as a defending attack, a medium-to-long range attack, and an area-of-effect ability. Despite the great range of uses, Kuzuryūsen is activated by infusing Eimi's reiatsu into her Zanpakutō, forcing a series of high-frequency vibrations to start in her blade in order to increase the cutting effectiveness of her blade drastically, also making her strikes difficult to block and counter. This results in the Zanpakutō emitting a "humming" noise, and the blade of her weapon visibly blurring. It should be noted, that Kasei emits a mystical light while undulating. Dashing forward, Eimi unleashes a single slash; due to the vibrations of the blade, it targets and simultaneously strikes her foe in several spots at high speeds. Kuzuryūsen can also be utilized with Kasei in its Shikai form, though while it is nearly the exactly same technique, Kasei's ability augments it, giving it an effect similar to Gai's Kanki Tenshōku, with several explosions being unleashed upon her foe simultaneously. **'Projectile Kuzuryūsen': Despite now being a projectile attack, Kuzuryūsen is still classified as a Zanjutsu ability. Kuzuryūsen is still activated by infusing Eimi's reiatsu into her Zanpakutō, forcing a series of high-frequency vibrations to start in her blade in order to increase the cutting effectiveness of her blade drastically. This results in the Zanpakutō emitting a "humming" noise, and the blade of her weapon visibly blurring. It should be noted, that Kasei emits a mystical light while undulating. Swinging her blade forward, Kasei discharges the mystical light upon its form, which is accelerated by the vibrations, shaping the light into nine dragon-like homing lasers that lock on to the foe. These projectiles can pass through any obstruction that prevents them from striking their targets; leaving no collateral damage, unless it is erected by a superior force or the foe themselves, travelling in a spiraling pattern. Once they impact upon the foe, they detonate with the force of an atomic bomb, demolishing the surroundings. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Because of the Seishin blood running through her veins she is exceptionally strong, but can also lose control of her power and "awaken" the Envoy of Destruction, when her friends are in serious danger. Her innate Seishin killer instincts are generally suppressed because she doesn't like it, but is frequently overtly released when giving Kagirinai a thrashing every now and then. In battle, Eimi uses a fighting style known as Savate. It revolves around fierce leg strikes, and destructive yet simple arm strikes. It is a French style of fighting which was created for fighting opponents that use weapons. Also, it has been known for it's submissive defensive kicks, and offensive disarming strikes. Eimi is also able to mix hand to hand combat with her swordsmanship while in the midst of battle. *'Torite' (捕手, Catching Hand): Torite is a special martial arts technique, which enables Eimi to catch and deflect actual weapons, including her foe's Zanpakutō. What is notable about this technique is that Eimi can utilize varying levels of it, such as using a single finger to block a sword's strike; very similarly to the way her father used to catch the weapons of his foes. When using Torite, Eimi makes the force behind her foe's slash to converge and undulate around a single one of her fingers from the opposite end in the small frame of time her finger and the foe's sword connect; the moment that they do, the power in the sword just ups and leaves, meaning that Eimi can catch it with impunity. No matter how much force may be behind the strike, Eimi is capable of bringing it to a screeching halt with a single finger using this technique. *'Shōgekiha' (衝撃波, Explosive Wave): Eimi amasses spiritual energy upon her palm which transfigures into the element of fire, causing gunpowder to form on it; before merging the gunpowder her spiritual energy together, and finally accelerating it to the point of being capable of exploding with a single movement by reacting with the spiritual energy. This gunpowder is now highly destructive and unstable, and with a single palm thrust, she unleashes an explosion of pure, destructive power that covers a medium-sized radius. This explosion is capable of blasting through steel and sekki-seki, not to mention that it is capable of inflicting a great deal of damage. Koshinhō Master: Eimi has the ability to move at such an incredibly silent and fast pace, utilizing Koshinhō; she moves in a similar manner to inline skating. With her intense speed, Eimi is capable of quickly snatching weapons and other accessories off her opponents without them even realizing; something which she uses to her advantage time and time again against foes stronger than herself. Eimi has also demonstrated great reflexes in battle, able to quickly dodge a strike with no wasted effort and she can instantly counterattack right after. She is able to strike quickly without warning and in rapid succession. Her speed also allows her to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements or blocking difficult and otherwise fatal strikes. Though, the ability does not stop there. She has been shown to perform a number of dangerous techniques involving her speed. These techniques can range anywhere from creating a tiny wound on her opponent, or completely severing an entire forearm off of them. *'Takutenyō' (托天遙, Heaven-Bearing Walk): A special Koshinhō technique wherein Eimi amasses energy around her heels and toes; this manifests a pair of 'discs' which rest under her feet, whirling around at high speeds as to enable Eimi to hover slightly in the air. When moving with this technique, she is reported to achieve almost ten times her usual speed; that is to say at speeds comparable to the speed of lightning crashing down upon the land. This also grants her an awesome reaction time to match her movements, being able to react to danger in a split second. This technique also bestows the ability of flight upon Eimi to some extent for a short period of time. Enhanced Durability: Eimi has been shown to possess a vast amount of physical durability. After using up all of her power during her fight with Li Shuwen in Broken Mirror by focusing it all in a single slash, she was still able to join the battle against Rikuri, activating her own Anteishi Setsura and performing combo attacks with her siblings. She was also able to fight and hold her own against a warrior of Kyou Musei's caliber after having fought and defeated Formaggio, a very powerful assassin from Diavolo's Blue Cosmos group. Immense Speed: Eimi has proven herself remarkably fast and agile, being shown easily avoiding many of her foes' attacks, even those targeting her from different directions, such as Formaggio's White Fang and Squalo's Raging Waves with a variety of swift, sometimes acrobatic leaps. In addition, in her reappearance, she went to interpose herself between Vittoria and Cicciolatta when Cicciolatta was about to finish her off, covering the meters which separated Vittoria from the rooftops of Venice in the blink of an eye. Immense Strength: In stark contrast with her small frame, Eimi possesses a very large amount of physical strength, having been repeatedly shown capable of lifting and dragging around objects many times her own size and weight, most prominently due to her habit of carrying around vast amounts of luggage; this is best shown when she is actually capable of lifting an enormous boulder with one hand. She was also able to send Squalo flying against a wall, several meters away from both of them, with a flick of her wrist in her reappearance in Broken Mirror. In addition, her sword slashes possess so much force behind them that they are able to slice through metal using only the air pressure from the swings. Fluctuating Spiritual Power: Like all Mototsu, Eimi's spiritual energy is wild and erratic in a similar manner to how a stream can be vicious or it can be calm. She has been noted to have vast levels of spiritual energy well beyond Shinigami, though it fluctuates wildly, with it being unreadable at its lowest point and at its highest point being as high as her older brother's. Like all Mototsu, Eimi's reishi patterns are similar to that of the Hōgyoku. This works by materializing what Eimi wants to happen. Even at less than half strength, her spiritual energy is still comparable to a Captain-Commander-level fighter. *'Reiatsu Synchronization': An ability that she has developed from the Seishin Anki; as the name says, Reiatsu Synchronization allows Eimi to copy and master the techniques of people she holds hands with. Once her hand is wrapped around her target, her spiritual energy fluctuates, before dropping to its lowest point and absorbing a portion of her target's spiritual energy, along with a technique of her choosing. *'Adult Mode' (大人の形態 (アダルトモード), Adarutomōdo): Eimi channels her spiritual energy into her bodily systems, using her energy to age herself from the inside out, allowing her to transform her normally underage frame into that of a late teen and back. The primary advantage of this ability is the greater strength, speed, endurance, spiritual output, and skill aptitude compared to her child body. However, keeping this ability active requires a large amount of spiritual energy, which is more than Eimi can continuously supply, so at first, she can only use the ability for five minutes straight before resting for an hour. Stats Zanpakutō Sōnokōya (始の荒野, Desert of Creation) is the name of Eimi's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes upon the form of a bokken; otherwise known as a wooden sword or a bokutō. This unusual form is due to the fact that Masato sealed most of the power of the Zanpakutō when he first found Eimi, due to it's incredible potential. *'Energy Blast': Because of it's power being locked away, at the time of Rising Phoenix, Sōnokōya had only a singular ability; that of releasing high-intensity blasts of spiritual energy. When used, it takes the form of a tremendous and powerful blast of violet energy from the tip of the bokken, creating an enormous explosion upon impact. This energy blast is capable of clashing with Gai's Gaikaōtori Shining Onslaught with relative ease; and furthermore, when it collides with structures, the energy blast is capable of intense destruction, blasting through several skyscrapers in Seireitei. Shikai: Activated with the phrase "Suffocate in the depths" (奥に窒息, Oku ni chissoku), Sōnokōya has spiritual energy surround it and envelop it in its entirety, transforming into a powerful naginata, or halberd. Shikai Special Ability: Sōnokōya's special ability is gold sand manipulation; and Eimi can generate large quantities of gold dust instead of sand; due to the diamagnetic properties of gold, small particles of it can be manipulated; this is done by using Sōnokōya's secondary ability of magnetism. In sufficient quantities, this sand gold could be fashioned into a diverse range of forms, which Eimi uses to assault opponents and intercept hostile attacks. By constructing more complex structures, she can use it to perform even more intricate tasks, like observation. The gold dust inflicts damage due to the sheer blunt power granted it by the amount of material used each time. Eimi is capable of using many spiritual energy-taxing gold dust-based techniques, sometimes in quick succession, before becoming exhausted. The amount of gold dust she can control at one time is immense. If gold dust is lacking in abundance, Eimi can break down the earth minerals in the ground to create more gold dust. Because the gold dust generated by Sōnokōya is already infused with her spiritual energy, Eimi has a great deal more control over it, enabling stronger and faster attacks with it. *'Sakin Shigure' (砂金時雨, Sand Gold Drizzle): Eimi can cause a considerable quantity of gold dust to erupt from beneath the ground, by thrusting Sōnokōya directly into the ground in front of her, before manipulating the resulting substance into a wave of tidal proportions. *'Gold Dust Wall (unnamed)': Eimi swings her blade above her head to create a thick barricade formed from gold dust in order to block incoming aerial attacks, whilst using hand gestures to dictate the shape that the barrier adopts. *'Sakin Tate' (砂金盾, Sand Gold Shield): Whenever Eimi is about to be harmed, a shield of gold dust will automatically surround and protect her. The gold dust is formidable in both speed and strength — capable of withstanding considerably strong attacks and blocking fast projectiles. However, it can be defeated with extreme speeds and a great amount of brute force. Eimi can completely surround herself in the shield to further increase her defensive capabilities. *'Sakin Gokusa' (砂金獄砂, Sand Gold Prison): Activating Sōnokōya's special ability to manipulate gold dust, Eimi sinks the ground below her enemy and catches them in a maelstrom of gold dust. The swallowed enemy sinks up to two hundred meters underground, while completely unable to move a muscle. Then, the gold dust glued onto their limbs applies pressure on their whole body, so they can't even twitch a finger. Bankai: Tenhakkyoku Mueijoshin (天八極無影女神, Heavenly Eight Extremities of the Shadowless Goddess): In Bankai, the naginata that Eimi possesses is extended in size, becoming an enormous scythe which has flower motifs patterned upon it. Bankai Special Abilities: In Bankai, Sōnokōya's gold sand manipulation has drastically improved; not only that, but the gold sand has also massively improved in speed, defense, and offence as it was not only able to protect Eimi and others from a cave-in, but also block Cicciolatta's Murdering Wave several times without being burned through or into — a feat that impressed her opponent as well as block Rikuri's Raigōryū attack and still protect her even when it was barraged by four others right afterwards. She is able to manipulate the gold sand even when it's saturated with water, and she can even block powerful explosions the instant they explode despite the enormous power these techniques held, protecting her allies through this method. Eimi has also claimed that she can ride her gold sand to reach Rome, and would have been faster than if Gai went there. This gold sand can also be used as sensing device: Eimi can detect when others come into contact with it, even from far away. Eimi can also dry anything that she manages to touch, causing the living such as humans and plants to wither through dehydration, and also cause all other matter like rocks and land to crumble to dust and sand; only metallic or ferrous substances are spared from this dehydration effect. *'Saten Hyakkasō' (砂天百華葬, Sandy Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral): One of Eimi's most powerful techniques; sprouting copious amounts of gold sand from her scythe, she thrusts the weapon upwards, directing the gold sand into the sky. Instantly, the gold sand crashes down upon the targeted foe and swirls around them, before quickly wrapping around their helpless bodies. From there, the gold sand spirals up, before compressing upon their body momentarily. Eimi snaps her fingers, creating powerful shock waves that compress the gold sand. Anything buried in the gold sand is subsequently crushed. One may be able to hold their own against a single attack, but multiple obliterations are where this technique shines. If she wishes to kill the opponent, she forces the gold sand to implode, crushing the opponent; giving them a death which is so swift that there is no time for her foe to register any pain. The pressure also produces a sizeable fountain of blood. Eimi is also capable of manipulating the amount of pressure used in the attack, which allows her to either break bones or completely liquefy an opponent. *'Sennen Senkū' (千年閃空, Empty Flash of a Thousand Years): Eimi crushes the hardest materials from the ground using her gold sand, compressing them in a single point and then adding her own spiritual energy into a mix, causing it to spread out and solidly manifest itself into the form of an enormous halberd, which is in the shape of the claw of her Envoy of Destruction form. The weapon generated by such technique resembles a Ji, a traditional Chinese halberd, in appearance. Eimi then proceeds to throw this spear at her opponent; when thrown, it produces a massive earthquake that spirals out from the epicenter of the point where the halberd impacted; and the powerful quake released by this technique upon impact can quickly reduce anything it touches except for its intended target to smithereens, as it inflicts heavy damage upon Eimi's opponent. *'Sanme' (三眼, Third Eye): Creating an eye from iron sand, Eimi connects this eye to her optic nerve, which enables her to know what happens in the artificial eye's field of vision, this is genuinely Eimi's Third Eye, and she control the size of the eye depending on its use. Its main purpose is spying, since it can form and disperse in any location on command. When Eimi surrounds herself with her iron sand, she utilizes it to see what's happening outside of the protective dome. In order to use it however, it is required that Eimi keeps one of her eyes closed for the duration of this ability. In Buddhism and Hinduism, the third eye is considered to be the eye of knowledge and symbolizes enlightenment, some deities being depicted with it. *'Drill Liner' (ドリルライナー, Doriru Rainā): Eimi's most powerful technique; which is achieved by her gathering stray sand which is scattered throughout the battleground and converging it upon her body while adding in her own spiritual power as well as her golden sand. At the point of overdoing the compression, Eimi releases her spiritual energy in a powerful burst—pointing her scythe, she utilizes the burst to achieve high speeds compared to breaking the sound barrier in a flash, blasting off towards the opponent while rotating with enough speed to appear as if she had temporarily transformed into a human drill. All the while, the sand compressed on her body begins to shave off of her, increasing her speed tenfold. At the moment of impact with her foe, she channels all of the gold sand to the tip of her scythe and pierces the foe viciously and effortlessly, drilling straight through them; though by now, she is moving too fast to stop and is guaranteed to keep moving for a few more moments. Relationships Trivia Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mototsu Category:Seishin Category:Neutral Evil Category:Nagareboshi Clan Category:LGBT Characters